


Into the Light

by Katrina



Series: 31 Days [35]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Cloud feels, Community: 31_days, Gen, all my old fandoms are coming back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina/pseuds/Katrina
Summary: Cloud sits in shadows and wonders if he can move forward.
Series: 31 Days [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1228739
Kudos: 5





	Into the Light

**Author's Note:**

> Been playing the new FFVII game and it has all my muses awake. So pretty.

“I don’t know what to do.”

Cloud felt lost as he sat in the shadow of the cliffs, looking out over the city. He had to go there, but nothing made sense. In his hand was a sword. But the sword didn’t belong to him. At least, Cloud was pretty sure that it didn’t belong to him. 

“It does now.” 

The words were a whisper in his ear, and he looked around, uncertain. But it felt real, and he stood and started to walk, only to stop again. He looked at the sword, which was heavy, and he wasn’t sure he could pick it up. Had been dragging it for so long. But something in his head said he could. 

Cloud wasn’t sure he could do this.

This time, he knew it was Zack who spoke. “You got this.” A ghostly ruffle of a hand in his hair. “You are going to go ahead. Can’t fix what happened before. But you can keep going forward and -live-.”

There was such faith in that voice that Cloud had to believe it. He tightened his grip on the sword and walked out of the shadows into the light.


End file.
